


Battle of Love

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [24]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 24: Making UpContinuation of Not a Care in the WorldAfter an argument leads them astray, the two lovers need to talk. But their stubbornness turns out to be their fault.





	Battle of Love

It has been two weeks since Glimmer has gotten out of the infirmary due to her injuries from a battle with the Horde.

It had been two weeks in which Glimmer was being a butt, so Adora decided to sleep in her old room, on her military cot, alone.

They had gotten into an argument, one where Adora was concerned for Glimmer's safety, though Glimmer continued to insist that she would be alright.

But she wasn't alright. Because right now, Adora wasn't by her side.

Adora missed Glimmer. She missed a warm body between her arms every night. She missed little kisses that were snuck onto her lips after meetings.

But Adora wouldn't admit how much she missed her fiancée. She was too stubborn to show any sign of her missing Glimmer, until she got into bed every night, practically crying herself to sleep.

Glimmer, too, was stubborn. She hadn't seen Adora since their fight, and it had been way too long. She missed the blonde haired girl, missed her strange smell of forests and light. Bow knew this, and he tried talking the girl into telling all of this to Adora, but Glimmer turned her head away, refusing.

Finally, Bow had had enough. He called a meeting of the generals, knowing it would probably be Glimmer and Adora, and Netossa and Spinnerella. There could possibly be a few guards, but Bow didn't really mind them. He knew that if Adora and Glimmer could just talk, they would be okay, and Netossa and Spinnerella could definitely help with that.

And so, the gathering was held. He was wrong about the guards, as they were busy at the moment with training and protection of the castle.

Adora arrived first, sitting as far from the queen's chair as she possibly could. She was followed by the two other princesses, who were chatting happily amongst each other until they saw Adora's face.

And finally, Glimmer arrived. She was late to the meeting, though they couldn't start it without her.

Adora and Glimmer refuses to look at each other during this. They were both being stubborn, but no one could do anything about it.

That is, until Spinnerella spoke up. "I sense that there is something wrong between you two?" Her voice was soft, calming. It almost made Adora feel guilty.

"Nah, we're just peachy," Adora hissed out.

"Look, you guys," Netossa decided to speak up. "You two can't argue, or else all of Etheria is gonna her into trouble. She-Ra and Queen of Bright Moon kinda have to work together if we don't wanna get taken over by the Horde."

Adora looked down, the words getting to her.

"Whatever is wrong with ya, get over it. You two love each other. You can get past whatever has ya down in the wastes."

Adora looked up shyly towards Glimmer, only to see the pink haired girl doing the same to her.

"I'm sorry." Adora looked back down, looking at her hands, which were nervously playing with each other. "You can take care of yourself, I know that. I just don't want to lose you."

Glimmer appeared to have more reserve. "I'm sorry, too. I just can't stand by and let the Horde take over. I have to do something."

"And you are doing something. You're ruling an entire Rebellion!"

At this point, Adora had stood up to go over to Glimmer, the Queen doing the same. As they met, they wrapped their arms around each other, sharing a deep kiss, showing the other how much they were missed.

Bow watched, years in his eyes, clearly proud of himself. Spinnerella and Netossa smiled at them as they themselves held hands, leaning into each other.

It was clear this meeting was about a battle. Not a battle of war, not a battle with the Horde, but it was a battle of love, and they had won.


End file.
